Elsa's evil twin
by jade254
Summary: Set one year after the great thaw. Still hellbent on taking over Arendelle. Hans has managed to kidnap Elsa and drain her of her powers. With the help of some powerful magic he has also managed to create an Evil Elsa twin/clone intending to use her to take revenge on the royal sisters and to finally rule the Kingdom


**A/N So here I am with another story. I promise this will be the last for the moment and I will be concentrating on updating my other fics. It's just when I get these ideas then I just have to write. I really am completely insane.**

**Anyway this is more of an evil Hans/evil Elsa clone story. I'm not sure what kind of interest it will get, but I'm going to give it a whirl anyway.**

**This will remain a T rating. Please note there maybe some bad langauge/ mild violence/ sexual innuendo throughout.**

**If you wish to review and let me know what you think then I am extremely grateful.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<br>**

She was running. Where to she had no idea. All she knew was, she had to get away. The people weren't safe with her icy magic this out of control.

The wind was howling, the storm swirling. She looked this way and that way, but she couldn't see anything, so she kept running. It was then, and only then did she see the tall, dark figure battling through his way through the storm towards her. It was Anna's fiance, Prince Hans.

_No! it's not safe. He's not safe around me. I have to get away._

She tried to run, but his words were what stopped her. They were somewhat soothing...almost comforting, just like when he confronted her at her ice castle.

_Elsa? you can't run from this._

He was right...She couldn't run. Her powers were part of her, she could never escape them no matter how hard she tried. But then she thought of Anna...she wasn't able to protect her, but she knew Hans could.

_Just take care of my sister,_ she pleaded. She didn't care what happened to her, as long as Anna was safe. But in that very next moment, she knew Anna wasn't safe.

_Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart._

It was then that her worst fears had been realized. All those years of protecting Anna...of shutting herself away, had been for nothing. Because in one moment of weakness she had failed her. She had frozen her sister's heart.

_I tried to save her. But it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white._

Was he trying to rub salt in a wound? Was he trying to break her heart even more?"

_Your sister is dead...Because of you._

How could a few short words have delivered so much pain...so much anguish...so much grief?

She wasn't sure why, but those words, haunted her soul to this very day. That monster, with those evil green eyes, who crushed her heart with that vile lie, plagued her dreams night after night.

She was well aware that Hans could no longer hurt her..or Anna. After all, she had received word almost nine months ago that he had been sentenced to a lifetime rotting in the deepest, darkest dungeon the Southern Isles had to offer.

So why couldn't she get him out of her head?

* * *

><p>Elsa rose from bed, stumbling in the dark to the bathroom. Peering over the washbasin, she splashed water over her face attempting to relieve the tension she was experiencing.<p>

The past was in the past, so why couldn't she let go of it?

Suddenly a noise alerted her to a presence within close proximity. _What was that? _Quietly and cautiously, Elsa left the bathroom and tip-toed down the hall. Her heart began beating erratically at the sound coming from the direction of Anna's bedchambers.

Panting heavily she hurried down the hall, trailing a layer of ice behind her. Reaching Anna's room, she pushed open the door. The room was bathed in a silvery moonlight. It cast a glow over the two sleeping forms. Anna, and her new husband Kristoff.

With her face slightly flushed, Elsa quietly stepped back into the hall closing the door softly. _Damnit Elsa, get a grip._

With the knowledge that her sister was safe, Elsa headed back to her room. Busy soothing her throbbing temples, the Queen had failed to notice the eyes that tracked her calculatingly, nor the soft footsteps that followed her, until it was too late...

As soon as she was inside, a large hand clamped over her mouth and another snaked around her stomach, restraining her arms tightly to her body.

"Gotcha!" a rough voice hissed fiercely in her ear.

"Watch out! she's dangerous. Tie her hands, hurry," another gruff voice ordered.

In the darkness, the Queen could see nothing, but two menacing, hulking figures. Elsa tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by clammy fingers. She then tried to kick and squirm, and when the one opportunity presented itself she attempted to blast the man holding her with her magic. She only managed one short burst though, before her hands were roughly bound with twine.

Elsa wasn't about to give up, she concentrated every ounce of energy into summoning up a mini snowstorm.

Her captor suddenly yanked harshly on her braid. "Make it stop, or I'll have to hurt you!"

Elsa ignored his threat as the storm raged on, picking up momentum, causing the second man to have to grip the bedpost.

A cold blade suddenly appeared at her throat. "Make it stop now! or I will slit your throat."

She couldn't make it stop, no matter how hard she tried. Even thinking of Anna wasn't enough to calm the storm she had created.

"Fine! have it your way."

Elsa felt the blade leave her throat, but then a heavy object connected with her skull and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Elsa slowly awoke from unconciousness to the cold company of stone, from wall to floor. She tried to move, but her body had been completely restrained to some sort of table. It was cold...<em>she<em> felt cold. She had never felt the cold before_. __Maybe it's because I'm wearing this thin nightgown. _A sudden thought then crossed her mind. _Someone removed my clothes and dressed me in this? How dare they! _

The young blonde, then pricked up her ears. She could hear muffled voices, but her brain was still foggy, her vision still blurred.

She attempted to call out, but found she had been gagged with a dirty rag. She wanted to vomit, but knew there was a danger of her choking to death if she did. Instead, she laid there in silence, eventually drifting back into slumber.

The next thing Elsa was vaguely aware of, was rough hands shaking her violently awake.

"Wake up you little Snow bitch. My master wishes to speak with you." Her chin was then grabbed harshly, forcing her to look straightahead towards a large door.

It slowly opened revealing a tall, dark figure...he had those same green eyes..that devious grin. It was the same monster from her dreams.

_Hans?_

"Hello Elsa...have you missed me? Because I've sure missed you."

Elsa screamed a string of unQueenly like curses, however they were all muted by the rag in her mouth.

Hans mockingly strained to hear. "What was that Elsa?...I didn't quite hear you?"

Her icy gaze was enough to make him quiver. "I see. You want to tell me what a handsome devil I am. Well if you insist." Hans wrenched the rag out of the mouth causing her to cough loudly, and gasp for air, whilst trying to fight the bile rising in the back of his throat.

She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fist. "I should freeze you where you stand!"

Hans shuddered. "Well that sounds awfully violent coming from a dainty little snowdrop like yourself. But...I may kind of deserve it...so go ahead." He slid a knife under her restraints allowing her full movement of her body.

Elsa was confused. He wanted _her_ to use her magic on him. Wait, what was the catch?

Hans waited patiently, tapping his foot on the floor. "Well, what are you waiting for, Snow Queen? Blast me into the heavens with your icy powers."

"How about hell?" she shrieked as she willed the ice into her fingertips. _Wait, what? _Elsa tried again, but still nothing...she wasn't even able to create a single snowflake _Why isn't it working?_ _What's going on?_

"You seem to be having a little trouble there, snowdrop."

Elsa felt her breaths quickening. Her body trembling. "What have you done to me?"

Hans stepped closer, a vial of amber liquid in one hand and a pure, white crystal in the other. "Now if I tell you; you won't start crying will you? Because that's what women do...they cry...alot."

"What are those?!" she asked in a sharp tone, gesturing to both objects. "What did you do?!"

Hans glowered at her. "Let me just say, with this crystal I took something from you that you truly loved. Not as much as your sister perhaps, but something equally as important. Another part of you. Then, with your magic and the help of this potion I was able to create something that will truly desire me. Something I can control. Something that will ultimately gain me the throne of your Kingdom, Elsa...just like that."

The young Queen's head was spinning. "I-I don't understand."

"Yeah, I guess that intellectual brain of yours isn't working too well just now. Don't worry I'll have my two minions reprimanded later for their violence towards you. But for now, maybe you'll just have to see for yourself."

Hans strolled casually to the door and gave his men a signal. "Bring her in."

Elsa watched and waited, her heart now pounding. There was a tense silence as she waited for Hans to show her another one of his worthless little plans.

"Surprise!"

Elsa looked up and immediately felt her knees buckle beneath her. Hans was instantly at her side, quickly steadying her. "Watch it there snowdrop. You wouldn't want to pass out and miss the big family reunion. Because, I know how much family means to you."

Elsa couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. It was like looking in a mirror. The same eyes, the same color hair, the same slender figure..._her_ blue ice dress."

"Okay," Hans started. "So maybe this is all little bit of a shock, but let me introduce you anyway. "Elsa? meet you twin sister...or as I prefer to call her...your evil clone."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like warm hugs<strong>


End file.
